


Just Enough Information

by bravinto



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, matt murdock's ultrasound hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <i>“Ouch,” Foggy says when Matt’s fingers dig under his ribs a little.</i><br/><i>“Sorry. Your liver is a bit tender.”</i><br/><i>“Nothing new under the sun,” Foggy sighs philosophically, because how is he supposed to have a good liver with a life like that?..</i></p><p> </p><p>Foggy is pretty certain he isn't sick but it doesn't mean Matt isn't going to make sure. Sonar examinations are given and issues are addressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Enough Information

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decadent_mousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/gifts).



> Matt Murdock's Ultrasound Hands(tm) are definitely going to become a thing.
> 
> here's a illustration by iraya: http://iraya.tumblr.com/post/143302049004

Foggy wakes up to someone lightly tapping against his ribs while he is lying on his side and Matt’s - _of course it’s Matt_ , - head is pressed to his chest and Matt’s arms are wrapped around him. Sure enough, Matt knows Foggy’s awake even before Foggy knows it.

“Sorry,” the mop of hair mumbles from under Foggy’s chin, “didn’t mean to wake you up.”

He taps on Foggy’s side again, and it seems like he’s listening in to whatever he’s hearing in Foggy’s chest, breathing, heartbeat, all that. Typical.

“What’re you doing?” Foggy asks, voice thick and wet in his throat.

“You were coughing, I need to check,” Matt answers with a note of defensiveness too small for someone who was just caught listening to your inside noises like a creep.

Because Matt Murdock _is_ a creep who uses his superpowers to give his best buddy, newly turned boyfriend, regular and thorough health check-ups, by sound, smell and touch.

“I’m, fine, Murdock. Just probably snored wrong or something.”

“You love when I do it, though,” Matt replies.

Full disclosure, he does love it. For the majority of time he’s known Matt, he had no idea his roomie could do stuff like that. Sometimes… even though he knew better, sometimes things got to him, like Matt’s irritating tendency to just run off and make decisions without asking him or offering any explanation. Sometimes it made him feel inadequate. Unimportant. He wished, however selfish it was, that his best friend would maybe pay a bit more attention to him, and now it turns out that he’s always had, just not the way Foggy expected him to. So yes, he loves it. And yet.

“I just wish you listened to my words as much as you listen to my heart,” he fails to bite back, and wow, congratulations, Nelson, you made this sad.

Matt goes still and silent for a moment.

“Foggy, I…” he begins, then stops, crawls up to face Foggy. “I always listen to you it’s just that I… I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Foggy says and squeezes Matt, holding him closer to his chest. “It’s okay. We’re still working this out, right? This whole moving on thing, and the getting closer thing, it’s gonna take some time and effort, so it’s okay, Matty. I asked you to be honest, so it’s only fair I do the same, so yeah. This is how I feel sometimes. And see, I’m totally setting good example for you now. Because you should also tell me, Matty. If something feels funny, you should tell me.”

“Okay. You mean the world to me, Foggy,” Matt says with a desperate edge.

His eyes reflect the dim light, big and dark and searching, and Foggy feels like a jerk for even bringing this up. This calls for a hardcore life-affirming, we-are-fine gesture, and Foggy does just that, kissing Matt deep and long and sure. If the guy gets so panicky every time any relationship issue comes up, no wonder he prefers to just feel guilty by default instead of facing his emotions.

“But you’re right,” Foggy says, when the kiss breaks, giving Matt no time to slip into brooding, “I love it. Show me more of your magic ultrasound hands.”

“I don’t have ultrasound, Foggy,” Matt laughs.

“Whatever, man. What you told me this looks like for you totally seems like an ultrasound image, and I’m into it. Magic hands, now, please and thank.”

And magic hands he receiveth. First, Matt finishes checking his chest, with a lot of tapping around and listening, because, apparently, Matt can’t directly feel through the ribs, so he has to create vibrations and hear them bounce around inside to get the picture.

“This sounds fake, but okay,” Foggy says after the explanation.

Matt shushes him.

“Shh. Just breathe.”

It turns out that his lungs are fine, and so is his heart, and the magic ultrasound hands slide excitingly downwards. Foggy likes this bit the most, because there is something thrilling in knowing that Matt can just put a hand gently on his belly and see all through him, like he’s transparent. This must be his exhibitionist streak speaking, but given Matt’s confirmed voyeurism (which is kinda funny, he’s blind, for fuck’s sake), they match, and it’s good. It does _things_ to him, when he is the sole focus of Matt’s attention like this. Foggy Nelson, you may be better with emotion then certain other subjects here, but you are not exempt from issues yourself.

“Ouch,” Foggy says when Matt’s fingers dig under his ribs a little.

“Sorry. Your liver is a bit tender.”

“Nothing new under the sun,” Foggy sighs philosophically, because how is he supposed to have a good liver with a life like that?..

Good news are that according to the world’s most expert ultrasound hands diagnostician, his stomach and bowels and a ton of other small innards are doing great. Certain aspects of this could be embarrassing, how would you like to be followed around by a guy who can hear your every gurgle, but it’s not, not really, not anymore. Foggy is curious about how Matt learned to do his x-ray vision thing, if it was his master who taught him, but mentioning that Stick man’s name always seems to upset Matt.

“Is it not disgusting to you?” he asks instead, because it’s another thing he’s curious about.

“Huh?” Matt says, confused, he’s been too invested in palming Foggy’s left side.

“Well, you sense all these TMI things about people. Like, smell people being on their period around you. And if I have a cold, you must hear snot clogging my sinuses. You can probably hear anyone in the building taking a piss. Does it not disgust you?”

Matt sits back to ponder. His hands go soft on Foggy’s belly, caressing instead of poking now.

“Not really, no,” he says at last. “It can be overwhelming at times, but not disgusting. This might be too much information for you, but just enough information for me, you know? This way I know when to let Karen go home early, or when to offer you tissues, or when the bathroom is occupied. I suppose, I’m used to this. And… I like hearing anything from you, Foggy. This way I know you are alive and nearby. You mean the world to me.”

“You mean the world to me too, Matty,” Foggy says and melts under his hands again.

He’s kinda glad he woke up, after all.


End file.
